apa!
by Kira Nakazato
Summary: "Hei! Dobe! matamu buta ya? jelas-jelas di depanmu ada orang yang tampan sedunia!" "umm  Teme  aku sedang sibuk!"


Hai minna! Perkenalkan aku author baru di sini jadi mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal…..~ *nyengir lima meter* hoho…..~ karena saya di sini baru dan gak' jago bikin cerita jadi langsung aja ya! *treak-treak pake toa masjid*

"apa?"

Declaimer: yang jelas bukan saya tapi si om…. Alias masashi kishimoto

Rated: T aja deh

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre:humor

Warning: ex,yaoi

Summary: ' "Hei Dobe! Matamu buta ya? Jelas-jelas di depanmu ada orang yang paling tampan sedunia!" "umm~ maaf Teme~ aku sedang sibuk!" '

Di pagi yang cerah disebuah desa yang masih sangat tenang dan nyaman sebenarnya nggak sih,tiba-tiba saja ketenangan itu terusik oleh makhluk kuning yang berteriak-teriak dalam rumahnya,bukan semua bagian dari tubuh makhluk ini berwarna kuning sih tapi cuman rambutnya saja yang berwarna kuning cerah atau sering disebut pirang itu.

"GYAAA!" teriak bocah pirang itu yang di ketahui identitasnya bernama'Namikaze Naruto'(emangnya KTP? *di timpuk readers pake kaleng bekas susu*)

"huaaahh~ kaasan kenapa Naru di siram?" teriak bocah pirang itu lagi.

"lihat! Sudah jam berapa sekarang!" marah seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berparas cantik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding yang tergantung diatas tembok.

"umm~ jam setengah tujuh kaasan~" jawab bocah pirang itu dengan wajah innocentnya.

"bodoh!" –bletak-satu pukulan telak pun mendarat di kepala pirang itu dengan sempurna.

"Aduh!~ sakit kaasan~" si bocah pirang mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan kaasannya.

"cepat mandi sana! Sasuke sudah menunggumu diluar!" perempuan itupun segera keluar dari kamar anaknya menuju kedapur.

"heeh?"pekik si anak pirang dan bocah pirang itu langsung bergegas masuk kekamar mandi.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi-mandinya si pirang berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk menemui sa-sa… sashimi * di chidori* sasuke maksudnya.

"Teme~!" teriak bocah pirang kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca majalah.

"Hn?" yang di panggil Cuma bisa menyahut dengan "Hn" dan memalingkan mukannya dari majalah ke bocah pirang di hadapannya.

"Dobe! Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak setiap kali aku ke sini?"

"umm?" si pirang hanya mengeryitkan dahinya tanda dia bingung.

"ah, sudahlah" jawab pemuda berambut raven itu yang di ketahui identitasnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"umm? Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Teme? Tumben sekali kamu kerumahku ?" tanya si bocah pirang.

"Hn! Tidak boleh? Ya sudah aku pergi.

"eh? Tunggu dulu Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik lengan sasuke.

"hah~ aku ke sini Cuma mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan itu kau tidak mau ya sudah aku mau pulang!"

"jalan-jalan? Memangnya mau jalan-jalan kemana Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"taman!" jawab sasuke dengan nada yang kelewat datar.

"ooooh!" naruto hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria.

"kalau kau mau ikut ayo cepat!"

"ah iya-iya! Kaasan aku pergi dulu ya!~"

"iya! Tapi jangan lama-lama ya!"sahut kaasan naruto dari dapur.

"iya~" naruto dan sasuke pun pergi.

-di jalan-

"Teme~ nanti traktir aku ramen ya!~"

"hn!" jawab sasuke sekenanya.

"umm? 'hn' mu itu artinya apa Teme?" tanya naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"terserah!" jawab sasuke masih pake nada datar.

"umm~ kalau begitu jawabanku adalah iya~" teriak naruto girang sambil melompat-lompat."Dobe! bisakah kau diam! Aku pusing memperhatikanmu!"

"kalau begitu~ jangan perhatikan aku Teme~ umm~ ramen… ramen~" jawab naruto santai sambil bersenandung kecil.

"hah~" sasuke menghela nafas sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

-sampai di taman-

"waaa~ jadi ini tamannya Teme? Aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya"

"hn!"

"eh! Teme~ mainan itu yuk!" tunjuk naruto ke tempat dimana anak-anak biasa bermain perosotan.

"hn! Terserah!" sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang sampai mereka tiba di tempat perosotan yang di maksud naruto sepengetahuan sasuke,naruto langsung naik ke tangga untuk bermain perosotan dan langsung merosot ke bawah, tapi ada suatu masalah di sisni naruto terpeleset dan … kita saksikan saja.

(emangnya TV? *di mutilasi*)

"Kyaaa~ awas Teme~!" teriak naruto saat meluncur dari perosotan.

"apa?" sasuke yang tidak tahu kalau naruto sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi di tambah lagi dengan terpeleset maka sasuke sukses tertubruk naruto yang sedang meluncur , kenapa bisa? , karena tadi waktu naruto meluncur sasuke sedang duduk santai di ujung perosotan tapi karena tertabrak jadi sasuke dan naruto terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit, yaitu sasuke jatuh telentang ditambah bonus telapak kaki naruto ada di wajahnya dan jempol kaki naruto yang masuk ke lubang hidung sasuke, dan naruto sukses terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang di penuhi dengan kotoran ayam. Dan si pemilik kotoran alias si ayam hanya bisa tertawa (kok bisa?).

Saat menyadari posisi mereka,sasuke dan naruto langsung lari kalang kabut ke toilet dan membersihkan muka masing-masing.

-selesai membersihkan muka-

"Baka Dobe!" gumam sasuke.

"umm~ kau yang Teme!" sahut Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"bisa-bisanya kau terpeleset di situ dan lagi kau menabrakku!" marah sasuke tapi masih pake nada datar.

"umm~ aku kan nggak sengaja Teme~ mana aku tau kalau di situ ada kulit pisang" tunjuk naruto kepada kulit pisang yang tadi membuatnya terpeleset.

"hn"

"oh iya Teme aku lapar~!" ucap naruto sambil menarik-narik baju sasuke.

"bisa kau hentikan itu? Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil saja!"

"aku kan memang masih kecil Teme~ umurku saja masih 15 tahun!" marah naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"hah, terserahlah!" ( oh iya di sini sasuke dan naruto berumur 15 tahun terus sekarang mereka sekolah di SMA kelas satu dan sekarang mereka sedang liburan apa lah itu namanya lupa *di timpuk remote TV*)

"Teme~ ramen~!"

"hn!"

"ramen!"

"hn!"

"rameeeeen!"

"hn!"

"aku mau ramen Teme! Ramen!"tunjuk naruto ke kedai yang di tarik hanya diam saja.

"Teme ayolah! Kau berat sekali tau!"

"hn! Aku nggak mau!"

"Teme!"

"nggak!"

"Teme~!"

"nggak!"

"Teme!"

"nggak!"

"umm~ kalau begitu aku kesana sendiri saja!" naruto langsung jalan ke kedai ramen.

"hn! Kau bodoh Dobe! Kuhitung sampai tiga pasti pada hitungan ketiga kau sudah kembali lagi ke sini" bisik sasuke.

"1…." Naruto masih berjalan santai.

"2…."sekarang naruto ingat kalau tadi dia tidak membawa uang.

"3…."naruto langsung berlari ke tempat sasuke berdiri tadi.

"Teme~ hehe… aku nggak bawa uang" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"ayolah Teme~"

"hn" kali ini sasuke menurut pada naruto dan mau ke kedai ramen.

-di kedai ramen-

" pak aku mau ramen kuah miso porsi jumbo ya!~" teriak naruto pada pak penjual ramen.

"ok!" jawab penjual itu.

"kau mau pesan apa Teme?" tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"nggak" jawab sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"ooohh~" beberapa saat setelah naruto menghabiskan ramen porsi jumbonya yang ke 3,baru naruto kenyang setelah membayar merekapun mulai berjalan pulang.

-di jalan-

"hah~ kenyang~ oh iya terimakasih Teme sudah mentraktirku~ he…" naruto nyengir.

"Hn"

"umm~ kau mendengar sesuatu tidak Teme?" tanya naruto.

"apa?" sasuke balik bertanya.

"seperti suara kucing!" naruto pun langsung masukke dalam semak yang ada di pinggiran jalan.

"hei Dobe! Ngapain kamu disitu?" tanya sasuke dari luar semak.

"lihat deh Teme~ kucingnya lucu~" sahut naruto dari dalam ikut masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

"sedang apa sih kau?" tanya sasuke.

"lihat deh Teme~ dia lucu kan?"

"hn!" setelah beberapa lama naruto hanya bermain dengan si kucing dan sasuke yang melihat mereka bermain mulai merasa bosan 'kucing sialan' umpat sasuke dalam hati karena naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

"Dobe! Kau menyebalkan!"

"umm- Kau juga !''Teme jelek pantat ayam .!"sahur naruto masih tanpa memperoleh pada sasuke.

"hei ! Dobe ! Matamu buta ya jelas-jelas di depan mu ada orang tampan sedunia!"

"Umm~maaf teme aku sedang sibuk!"

Sambil menarik lengan naruto.

"umm~Teme aku kan sedang main " teriak naruto manja.

"hn!"geram sasuke sambil memberi death gleare Cuma bisa diam.

" dan kau kucing"sasuke menunjuk kucing yang tadi sibuk bermain bersama naruto. Dan si kucing balas memberikan death gleare pada sasuke,dan terjadilah pertarungan antara kucing dengan sasuke untuk memperebutkan nar uto, (emangnya piala?). narutopun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sasuke dan kucing tadi saling cakar-cakaran. Akhirnya pemenang dari lomba cakar-cakaran tadi adalah sasuke dan sasuke menendang kucing itu jau7h-jauh,lalu menghampiri naruto.

"huaah~ Teme kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya naruto pada sasuke karena melihat banyaknya bekas cakaran di wajahnya akibat kucing tadi.

"hn` kau harus membayar ini Dobe!" geram sasuke sambil menggelemutukkan giginya.

"APA? Huaaaa Teme~ jangan!" naruto langsung lari kalang kabut.

"tunggu Dobe!" sasuke langsung mengejar naruto,dan mereka saling kejar-kejaran.

Yoho selesai juga…. Jangan lupa review ya~ arigatou… ^^


End file.
